Shadow Self dan Persona
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Mungkin itu yang jadi perbedaan game Persona 4 yang dimainkan oleh Golden Freddy daripada installment Persona lainnya. Atau memang karena teori tentang Shadow-self itu sendiri yang membuat Goldie penasaran? Oneshot, mungkin sekuel dari Such Heroic Nonsense


"Eh eh! Kamu main Persona juga?"

"Iya. Kamu emangnya udah sampe level berapa?"

"Belom seberapa sih, ehe."

"Aku udah mau lawan _final boss_ nya loh!"

"Ih, enak banget!"

"Silahkan pesanannya!"

* * *

 **Shadow Self dan Persona**

 **Ambar Albatros' Fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawton**

 **Persona Series is owned by ALTUS**

 **Anggap saja Purple Guy belum ngerusakkin para animatronik pas Persona 4 udah keluar…**

 **Mungkin merupakan sekuel dari Such Heroic Nonsense**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

Menjelang tengah malam.

Golden Freddy berteleportasi menuju Aula Makan. Ia menyusuri ruangan tersebut, mencari apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Kau tahu, sebagai animatronik yang jarang dipakai, animatronik beruang emas ini selalu merasa kesepian di ruang belakang. Mungkin animatronik rubah yang berada di balik tirai ungu _Pirate Cove_ juga merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi mereka memiliki kasus yang berbeda.

Golden Freddy berhenti di salah satu meja dimana sebuah konsol portabel tergeletak dalam keadaan mati. _Anak-anak jaman sekarang, tidak dapat menjaga barangnya sendiri_ , pikir sang animatronik. Iapun mengambil konsol tersebut, berserta pengisi dayanya yang juga tertinggal, dan berteleportasi kembali ke ruangan tempat ia seharusnya berada.

Setelah kembali ke ruangan yang gelap dan sepi itu, Golden Freddy bertransformasi ke wujud manusianya. Sesosok laki-laki bersurai emas tanpa memiliki bola mata dan dengan baju ala pramusaji berwarna kuning keemasan itu duduk di sebuah pojokkan sambil menghidupkan konsol yang sedari tadi ia pegang tersebut.

Mengapa animatronik membutuhkan wujud manusia? Dalam wujud animatronik, ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat mereka lakukan. Dan jika mereka memiliki wujud manusia, walaupun itu hanyalah wujud supernatural yang tidak dapat ditangkap kamera CCTV restoran tersebut, mereka sudah terbantu. Misalnya saja dalam memainkan konsol portabel tersebut.

Animatronik emas itupun membuka folder game dan melihat-lihat judul game yang mungkin dapat membuatnya tertarik. Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, dan beberapa judul game yang dianggapnya familiar itupun ia lewati, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di urutan huruf S.

 _Shin Megami Tensei._

Tepatnya _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona._

Kira-kira beberapa tahun yang lalu, sang animatronik kopian Freddy Fazbear ini mencuri dengar pembicaraan sepasang remaja yang bercerita tentang game tersebut. Tentang sekelompok anak SMA yang melawan monster bernama Shadow dengan menggunakan sesosok monster juga yang bernama Persona. Dan seingat Golden Freddy, Persona adalah Shadow yang bertransformasi dari musuh manusia dan menjadi sekutu mereka.

Dan yang membuat ia semakin penasaran adalah Shadow. Apakah sama dengan kedua _Shadow_ itu? Atau hanya monster tak berakal?

Dan yang membuat sang Golden ini bingung adalah urutan game tersebut.

 _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3_

dan

 _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4_

Ya, dimanakah Persona 1 dan Persona 2?

Jika ia menerka, pemilik dari konsol tersebut adalah maniak game, terlihat dari beberapa game yang memiliki sekuel dengan urutan yang lengkap semisal Final Fantasy yang bergerombol di atas daftar game tersebut.

Atau memang Persona 1 dan Persona 2 tidak ada di konsol portabel tersebut?

* * *

Akhirnya Golden Freddy memutuskan untuk bermain Persona 4.

Ternyata Persona adalah game RPG yang juga merupakan game _Light Novel_ dimana karakter utamanya adalah seorang anak SMA dengan rambut mangkuk terbalik berwarna silver. Ia _akan_ tinggal selama satu tahun di sebuah kota kecil bernama Inaba bersama pamannya, Dojima Ryoutaro, beserta anak perempuannya, Dojima Nanako. Dan di sekolah ia _terpaksa_ berteman dengan Yosuke dan Chie Satonaka beserta Yukiko Amagi.

Yosuke kemudian dipaksa oleh Chie untuk mendatangi mall milik ayahnya, yaitu Junes, untuk membuktikan apakah mereka bisa masuk ke dalam televisi setelah sang karakter utama menceritakan kejadiannya semalam ketika mencoba membuktikan rumor tentang _Manoyaka_ _TV_. Dan ternyata, sang karakter utama memiliki kekuatan yang bernama Persona.

Setidaknya itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Golden Freddy hingga saat ini. Ia tidak yakin dengan _Velvet Room_ dimana ruangannya berupa mobil limosin dengan dua penghuni bernama Igor dan Margaret. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sang karakter utama adalah pemilik _Wild Card_ yang katanya memiliki hal istimewa. Mungkin masuk akal jika sang pengguna tetiba punya Persona seperti sesi waktu itu.

Dan sekarang, Golden Freddy baru saja menyelesaikan sesi investigasi tentang kematian gebetan Yosuke di dunia TV.

Uniknya, Yosuke bertemu dengan _shadow self-_ nya di dunia tersebut. Tindakan yang dilakukan Yosuke cukup familiar di dalam memori Golden Freddy, namun ia tidak ingat persisnya. _Shadow self_ milik Yosuke yang mengambil wujud kembarannya tersebut berubah menjadi Shadow yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh _dirinya_ yang asli. Untung saja, setelah sang karakter utama mengalahkan Shadow tersebut, Yosuke menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Wow, entah mengapa Golden Freddy merasa iri.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Golden Freddy tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya ke siapapun. Ia benar-benar fokus kepada game Persona tersebut hingga ia ulang kembali sampai mendapatkan _ending_ yang memuaskan.

Yang dapat disimpulkan oleh sang animatronik beruang ini adalah _Shadow self_ merupakan perwujudan diri sendiri di dalam dunia TV menurut pemikiran negatif yang ada di dalam diri. Jika shadow tersebut kita tolak dengan kata "Kamu bukanlah aku", maka kita melepaskan ketergantungan Shadow tersebut kepada kita dan mulai menyerang kita sampai mati. Dan jika kita menerima Shadow tersebut apa adanya, kita membuat Shadow tersebut menjadi Persona kita, yang dapat kita gunakan untuk membunuh Shadow lainnya.

"Goldie?"

Sang animatronik beruang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar permainan menuju ke sosok roh anak kecil yang menjadi miliknya. Dan korban gigitan itu.

Hei hei, apa yang kau pikirkan, Goldie? Bukankah kau ingin melupakan masa lalu yang pahit itu?

"Y-ya?", tanya Golden Freddy.

"Kamu sedang main apa?", tanyanya.

"Aku? Aku sedang main game."

"Game apa?", tanya roh itu, lagi.

"Uh, Persona 4?"

Roh tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati Golden Freddy sambil melihat animatronik _nya_ tersebut bermain.

Setelah sekian lama menemani sang animatronik bermain, akhirnya roh tersebut bertanya lagi.

" _Shadow self_ itu mirip sekali dengan Shadow Freddy dan Shadow Bonnie ya? Mungkin antara animatronik yang asli dengan Toy juga. Atau antara kamu dengan Freddy."

Ups.

Pikiran Golden Freddy justru melayang ke suatu masa ketika topi dan dasinya berwarna ungu. Dimana ia yang berwarna emas itu yang jadi tontonan utama para pengunjung.

Dimana ia yang sedang di atas panggung menggigit kepala seorang anak kecil.

Dia yang merupakan sebuah animatronik bernama Fredbear.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyanya dengan gemetar, masih ingin menyangkal masa lalu yang pahit tersebut.

"Maksudku, para _Shadow self_ itu seperti kembaran kita kan?", ucap roh anak kecil itu polos. "Bukankah mirip dengan—Goldie?"

Roh yang merasuki Golden Freddy tersebut memandang animatroniknya tersebut.

"Goldie bukan Fredbear, kok! Goldie nggak gigit aku kok! Tenang aja, jangan sedih gitu!", ucap sang roh, panik.

"Ta-tapi aku …" Golden Freddy memandang rohnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Goldie tetap bukan Fredbear, kan?", ucap sang roh meyakinkan Golden Freddy. "Kalau memang benar Goldie itu Fredbear, jangan buang kenangan itu!"

Sebelum sang animatronik tersebut ingin menyanggah pernyataan rohnya, namun sang roh melanjutkan.

"Bukankah game ini menyatakan bahwa kita harus menerima diri kita apa adanya?"

Golden Freddy terdiam. Sejak kapan ia jadi tidak peka begini?

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah melukai orang lain!", sergah sang animatronik.

"Tapi mereka memiliki kenangan yang pahit juga kan?", tanya roh tersebut meyakinkan.

"Tapi …" Golden Freddy menunduk lemas.

"Kamu benar juga."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Author Corner**

 **Ini apa tho? Fic maso yang endingnya ambigu, LAGI?! Tapi masih mending daripada fic kado buat Naoto yang ambigu banget sih www Tauk ah, author ini lagi nge-** _ **stuck**_ **bikin ending (/bletak)**

 **Saya masih nge-hype masoin Goldie, MAAF (_/\\_) (*sembunyi di balik Optimus Prime) Lagian, masih asik sih gangguin Goldie pake Fredbear sama** _ **Shadow-self thingly**_ **gitu www. Mana headcannon saya pake acara anak kena gigit = anak rohnya Goldie lagi :"D (*panjatin Prime *takut digigit dedek Springy soalnya) Maaf juga kalo ada yang salah di deskripsi tentang Persona 4, abis saya cuma tontonin anime-nya :') (/yha)**

 **That's all.**

 **I'm out~**


End file.
